Rastros
by YKT
Summary: Escancarados, óbvios como as pegadas de um animal. De certa forma, era isso o que ele era.


Foi essa sua ambição desmedida que me chamou a atenção. Esse desejo tão insano de não apenas ser o primeiro, mas _sentir-se_ o primeiro.

Ah, era realmente interessante observar seus esforços. Eram tão desesperados, tão genuínos que chegavam a ser patéticos.

Mas, por algum motivo, eu não ri.

Naquele momento, estranhei-me, e muito. E logo pus a culpa em você. Por estar, quem sabe, me tornando um cara mais gentil, alguém solidário.

Solidariedade e gentileza não eram as características de alguém _legal_. E, definitivamente, eu não ia me permitir deixar de ser legal por causa de um garoto estranho cuja vida não tinha absolutamente nada a ver comigo.

Antes de Near colocar os pés dentro do orfanato, eu nunca tinha realmente falado com você. Talvez você pensasse que sim, mas cumprimentos cotidianos não são exatamente conversas. Às vezes, o fato de eu achar isso me fazia pensar que eu devia ter uma mente leve, mas constrangedoramente mais afeminada do que a sua.

Mas, pensando bem, você era... Quase um animal, Mello.

* * *

_Adentrou o quarto com um silêncio que era característico seu, e um velho conhecido. Não gostava de justificá-lo com o termo "medo de irritar", então substituía-o por "tentativa gentil de não perturbar"._

"_Por que é que está tudo escuro?". _

_Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Mello não estava no aposento. Levemente envergonhado, tateou a parede até encontrar o interruptor. Estalou a língua com desagrado ao ver os fragmentos do que um dia tinha sido uma embalagem de chocolate no chão. Seguiu a trilha que se formava com os olhos, um pouco desconfiado: afinal, onde diabos ele estaria?_

_Vistoriou rapidamente o quarto, prometendo a si mesmo pela enésima vez de que, um dia, arrumaria tudo. Para não ficar tropeçando no que estivesse caído no chão e nem perdendo suas coisas, acrescentou velozmente, ao sentir uma desesperadora ponta de organização feminina pintar seus instintos._

_Ao descobrir-se em um silêncio ocioso, olhou mais uma vez para as embalagens torcidas no chão. Tinha tido a intenção apenas de relanceá-las, mas acabou por estudar sua luminosidade súbita e estúpida em lados virados para a luz, letras impossíveis de ler, enquanto as outras faces, mergulhadas na penumbra, o encaravam de volta com interesse._

_Aquilo... Era um sinal de que Mello existia, percebeu._

_Eram rastros. Escancarados, óbvios como as pegadas de um animal. De certa forma, era isso mesmo o que ele era._

* * *

- Ei.

Silêncio.

- Ei. Mello.

Silêncio. Filho-da-mãe.

- Mel...

- Diga, porra!

Eu sabia que tinha um motivo para estar engolindo a raiva, mas não lembrava qual. De qualquer forma, já era natural para mim.

- ... Nada...

Você franziu as sobrancelhas, como se fosse quem tivesse o direito de ficar tão aborrecido.

Essa era outra característica sua. Você sempre fazia com que a culpa parecesse dos outros. Inconscientemente ou não, era assim que você era. Para outra pessoa, poderia ser irritante, mas não para mim. Não mais.

Ah, isso também... Você nunca se esforçou para se adaptar, Mello. Os outros é que tinham que se adaptar a você. Você tinha uma natureza imutável, ou assim achava que era. É apenas uma suposição minha, mas acho que isso era uma tentativa de se igualar a seu ídolo.

Seu ídolo... L. Seu deus. Representado por uma letra negra, de contornos bem definidos, que nunca tremulava ou balançava.

Lembro de um único dia em que ele apareceu no orfanato. Achava que estava preparado para qualquer coisa: tinha até imaginado os mais bizarros tipos de pessoa que o maior detetive do mundo poderia ser. Um sessentão com cara de ex-pugilista, um latino-americano de traços delicados, uma mulher risonha e corpulenta, uma criança mais nova do que eu...

Mesmo assim, ele surpreendeu até mesmo a mim. Apesar de realmente ter uma aparência incomum, eu sabia que, se quisesse, passaria despercebido em qualquer lugar na face da terra, se esgueirando por entre absolutamente todos ao seu redor.

E, de novo, sua reação era motivo para risadas, Mello. Em um átimo de segundo, um rubor luminoso tomou conta do seu rosto, e, se os lábios não estivessem tão frouxos e aparentemente incapazes de se mover, teriam sorrido. Acho que posso chamar isso de uma variação da expressão "criança em manhã de Natal".

Tudo bem, entendo que você estava encantado em conhecer o seu ídolo, mas até hoje não acho que era motivo para tanta emoção.

- Merda... – Você praguejou, sem motivo algum.

Pois é. Mesmo com todos esses profundos pensamentos, tenho que voltar atrás e me lembrar do inconstestável que serve de base para o seu comportamento: você era um animal.

* * *

_- ... Então... Que droga é essa?_

_Mello suspirou, aparentemente irritado com a ignorância do outro._

_- Forte instinto de sobrevivência, acho._

_Ainda mirando aquela cicatriz tão estranha, que definitivamente não se encaixava no rosto do loiro, Matt deu uma tragada distraída no cigarro._

_- ... Foi... Duro no tranco, imagino. Para sobreviver a isso..._

_Já tinha a sensação de encarar o amigo como se ele usasse uma máscara, mas aquele olhar realmente o deixava irreconhecível._

_- Sobrevivência... – Uma risada ciciante, malévola, que fez Matt involuntariamente piscar._

_Olhos de uma ave de rapina haviam substituído os de Mello. Experientes, frios e cruéis._

_Tentou desviar a atenção disso, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, a imagem da parede nua fez com que imaginasse corpos trucidados, em chocante estado de putrefação. Jazendo silenciosos no chão, esquecidos pela arma que os matara, talvez o bico impiedoso de um falcão, uma pistola reluzente..._

_Conclusão: sim, Mello era um animal. E fazia questão de deixar provas de sua existência, em forma tanto de corpos ou embalagens de barras de chocolate destruídas. Escancaradas e óbvias, para todos que quisessem ver, e assim ele fazia sua história._

* * *

Tá, eu admito que só fiz essa fic porque pensei no summary e no título em um belo meio-dia na escola, esperando a carona.

Bem, eu não sei se está legal ou não, mas, para mim, está satisfatório. De qualquer forma, o público são vocês, leitores... /lembrando que teve a audácia de dizer para os leitores que já tinham tido a boa-vontade de ler a fic anterior que, se não tinham gostado, então que fossem para o inferno/ x.x"

B-bem, continuo me esforçando. O aviso gentil de sempre: se não quiserem deixar reviews, não deixem. Isso é tudo. :D

Bye,

YKT


End file.
